Beast Master
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Ever since Sasuke left, Sakura's been lifeless. So, her parents think an arranged marriage is in order- and the choices have been narrowed to 2 men, who are eager to win her heart. But there's one thing- they're both MONSTERS. TobiSakuSaso
1. Chapter 1

Beast Master

Chapter 1

-------

She lay on the bench. A pair of demons had watched as she had her heart broken into pieces, when Sasuke Uchiha, a boy she had a major crush on, had left. They looked at one another- deep in thought. One of them climber over the bench, the other one soon following. The first growled softly, lowering to her neck, sniffing her, licking her neck, looking at the other one. The other beast was on the side walk, next to the bench. It sniffed her and licked her neck, looking at the other. The first one sneered, opening their mouth, revealing glistening white fangs, but the second one growled and snarled at it, putting a furry paw on its shoulder.

"Save it for when we get accepted, Bats." The first one hissed at him angrily.

"I wouldn't count on it- who would accept such a disobediant mutt like you?" The second one was calm.

"Shut up, bats. If we don't move, we'll scare her. Let's go." It said, before they both vanished.

( Several days later )

She was so depressed- it was terrible. She sat in her room on her bed, when the door bell rang.

"Oh good, you're both here! Sakura is up in her room." Her mother's voice could be heard. "Sakura, honey, come down!" Sakura got up and left her room, coming down the stairs, she saw a pair of hot guys at the door. Each in a nice suit and holding a different bouqet. "Sakura, this is Sasori and Tobi." The two boys bowed. "I'd like you to spend a week with them and pick on as your husband."

"Hello Miss Sakura." They greeted, the first one who had short red hair and grey eyes, wore a dark grey suit and had a red bouqet of a variety of roses, including black and blue ones, stepped forward. "I'm Sasori- Pleased to meet you." He said, smirking- he had really sharp canines. He offered her the flowers. "These are for you- they compliment your hair very nicely." He said, trying to charm her. But she was interested in the other one- he wore a pumpkin-colored mask with a long swirl (like a lolipop) and a single eye hole. The second one wore a navy blue suit and held a purple bouquet with a variety of rare and elegant lilies, but he seemed- nerovus, stepping forward and offering her the bouquet.

"I'm Tobi- Tobi picked these for you, Sakura-Chan." He said, making Sakura giggle. She accepted both bouquets. "Sakura-Chans mom said Sasori and Tobi have to compete for Sakura-Chan- to see who will be better husband for Sakura-Chan!" Tobi said, taking her hand, leaning down, his eye looking into hers. "Tobi- is looking forward to spending time with such a pretty girl as Sakura-Chan." He said, lifting up his mask slightly, kissing her knuckles tenderly. He pulled his mask back down and withdrew, Sasori glared at Tobi, but took her hand.

"I, also, look forward to spending time with you." Sasori said, kissing her hand as well, before withdrawing. Sakura looked at her mother.

"What's going on, mom?"

-10 minutes later-

"You arranged me to get married?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes. But your father and I have different views of the perfect man for you. You father picked Sasori who's mostly all about getting down to buisness. But I picked Tobi- he's fun loving and a complete sweetheart. You should pick Tobi too-"

"I can't BELIEVE you picked my husband for me!"

"Well, we wanted them to come when you were 15, but your father wanted them sooner."

"I can't believe you're just- giving me off to two complete strangers!"

"Honey-"

"Tobi made rice balls for Sakura-Chan! Would she like one?" Tobi interupted, offering her a cute rice ball shaped like a flower. Sakura took one and bit into it, before blushing.

"W-Wow- this is really good- what's in it?" Sakura asked.

"Its a secret!" Tobi said cutely.

"I brought Sakura a home-made bento! I win Tobi, HA!" Tobi sweat dropped, as Sasori shoved Tobi aside and offered the bento to Sakura. She accepted it and ate some- she shuddered from the horrid taste. It was super sour and a bit bitter- but minus that, it was good. She forced herself to swallow it. "How is it?"

"I-Its really sour-" Sakura admitted, but smiled up at Sasori. "Add some sugar next time, and it'll be great."

"I'll remind Sasori! He good cook, but not good bento lunch maker." Tobi said, patting him on the back, offering her another rice ball. She accepted and ate delicately. Sasori sighed. Her mother shooed them out and back into the hall.

"So- what's with the trying to out do one another, Mom? Pride?"

"No, they're competing for your love. Either one if fine, but who ever you pick will be your husband and the other will be the best man. They're both sweethearts, so give them a chance, ok?" Sakura sighed, but nodded. "They have places in mind, so just- relax, ok?"

"Ok..." Sakura said, getting up and throwing on a coat- it was cold outside. Tobi crouched down.

"If you want, Tobi will give you piggy back ride!" She smiled.

"Sakura, let's go-" She jolted and looked a head, seeing Sasuke. "He smirked and held out a hand to her, which she took. Sasori smirked victoriously at Tobi, who glared at him.

"Cheater! Tobi thinks Sasori is a cheater for using his puppets!" Tobi yelled

"Look you cheeky little punk, if it makes her happy, its not cheating." Sasori hissed. Before Sakura punched the puppet that looked so much like Sasuke- She glared at Sasori angrily, making him shudder. Sakura went to Tobi and accepted his offer of a piggy back ride. Sasori sighed in defeat, looking to see if Tobi has as much pride as he- but Tobi's aura was pretty laid back.

"Tobi wants to take Sakura-Chan on a shopping spree! Tobi's treat!" Tobi said, making Sakura smile. "Would Sakura-Chan like that?"

"I'll love to!" Sakura said. Already, Tobi was winning her heart! Sasori felt a bit left out, but he'd perfect his puppets- that'd impress her.

-Late the Night-

Tobi had treated her to a shopping spree and taken them out to dinner at a cute little desert shop- and he paid for all of it. Sakura had gotten close to each of them. Sasori was a puppet master, and Tobi was part of a secret organization. She liked Tobi the best because he was carefree and lively. She also liked Sasori on account that he was professional.

"Wow! That was great, Tobi!" Sakura chirped, waiting for a cheerful reply from the preppy boy, but when none came, she stopped and turned around. "Guys?" She gasped to see the two boys were replaced by a pair of hideous monsters. She screamed, making both of them flinch.

"Sakura, please!" The taller monster said, the one next to it was shorter and furry. It whimpered. "Please- its us! Sasori and Tobi!" Sakura ran, making the taller one try to stop her. The shorter one growled, barking, before galloping after her and attacking her. Sakura screamed, staring at the monster.

It was like a huge dog- or some type of huge wolf. It wore a orange mask on the side of its head, its mane was wild. It looked at her, whimpering, before licking her face. It got off her and whimpered as she got up, putting its muzzle under her hand, resulting in her getting the impression it wanted to be pet. She hesitantly pet it, making it wag its tail happily. "Tobi, stop kissing up- she doesn't want a mutt like you." The dog growled and before she knew it, she was pressed against someone's chest. She looked up into the pale face of Sasori, his blood red locks in his eyes, giving him a devilishly dashing charm, as he held her hands gently. He smiled at her. "She'd rather have a gentleman like myself- right?" He asked, smirking, showing of glistening vampire fangs. "Now, let's have a look at that neck of yours, my dear- heh-" He purred seductively, unzipping her dress a little, pulling back the part of it that covered her neck. He let out a hungry hiss as he lowerd to her neck, ready to take a bit.

"Try again, Bats!" Came a husky growl, before the wolf head butted Sasori.

"UMPH!" Sasori said, before he fell to the ground 100 feet away. He got back up, letting out a horrid hiss. "Damn you, Mutt!" The dog, helped Sakura up, who had fallen. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier, Sakura-Chan. But we're monsters."

_To Be Continued ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Master

Chapter 2

* * *

Sakura stood there, petrified. Tobi...was a huge and scary werewolf- and Sasori was a vampire. She was so scared, she couldn't move. Couldn't breath. Couldn't speak. The two stood by- not knowing who should make a move first... If either took a step, they were afraid she'd scream. Sasori nudged Tobi forward.

"You go."

"Why me?"

Sasori looked down. "You have a heart- you've got more of a chance than an undead corpse like me."

"Giving up, eh, Bats?"

"No- I'm taking the upper hand, Mutt." In a flash, the vampire had scooped her up in his arms and was standing on top of a light post. Sakura squirmed a bit in his hold, but Sasori just gazed down at her. "Calm down- I'm not going to drop you, my dear- Care to watch Madara try and climb up a barkless lamp pole?"

"No need." Sasori turned slightly, the two seeing Tobi (also known as Madara in werewolf form), jumped from a nearby tree branch and slammed into Sasori.

"UMPH!" Sasori hissed, before sent flying dropping Sakura. She yelped, but was caught by Madara and thrown on his back- the thick fur cushioning her landing. Madara jumped down to the ground and let Sakura get off.

"Enough, Sasori!"

_'Thud'_

They both looked down, seeing Sakura laying on the ground- who'd fainted. They both looked at one another. "I'll take her-" Sasori said, scooping her up in his arms, before they went back to her house. Sasori stopped at the door way, noticing Madara has stopped as well. "Coming wolf?" Sasori questioned, looking back. Madara snorted, turning around, before running off. Sasori shruugged, going into the house and straight to Sakura's room. He laid her down on her bed, taking up residence laying against the foot of it, before closing his eyes and pulling out a juice box. He sipped diligently, hissing. "Fuck! I hate O negative." He cursed at the small box of blood, but, forced himself to swallow some more.

**# **Next Morning **#**

Sakura woke up to the morning rays of sunshine in her eyes. She sat up, remembering the two cute guys she had met and two- monsters. She looked around and eventually saw the tussle of Sasori's vivid red hair. But no Tobi. She crawled over to Sasori and ruffled his hair- it was soft and fuzzy. Sasori gave an unnoticeable grin.

"I use Herbal Essences's 'Color Me Happy'." He admitted quietly, making her jolt. Did she wake him? "No, you're fine. I just took a cat nap."

"Did you save me- from that wolf yesterday?" Sasori smirked, turning to her.

"Why yes- yes I did." She blushed.

"Y-You were so cool..." She said, as Sasori leaned forward, aiming for a kiss. He just 'hmm'd, using his vampirish charms on her, to make her come closer. "How could I- ever thank you?" She questioned quietly.

"By kissing me." He purred, making her blush lightly, as she agreed numbly before there was a knock at her window. Sasori's curse broke, when his head snapped away from her to the window. Tobi opened up the window, slipping in, holding a bung of flowers in a small bouquet.

"Tobi is sorry for scarying you last night- so- he went out and got you these pretty flowers." Tobi said, Sakura and Sasori made eye contact, and she kicked him in the face, pushing him back onto her carpet it floor with her foot.

"Y-You jerk!" She snapped. "You liar! How could you trick me like that?" She got up and went over to Tobi, noticing there were manytears in his clothes, leading to gashes and cuts. "What happened to you?"

Tobi offered her the small bouquet. "Tobi read in a book that these flowers are rare- but Tobi knows a lot of placed to get them." Sakura gasped.

"These are Emery flowers! They're only around once a year!" She said, pecking Tobi on the mask. "You're such a sweet heart!" She cooed, putting them in an empty vase with water. Sasori gave Tobi a dirty look, as Sakura went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"What the fuck, Mutt?" Sasori venomously spat. "I almost got tongue action!"

"You shouldn't lie to Sakura-Chan." Tobi said. "You should try to keep an honest relationship-" And with that, Sasori grabbed Tobi by the collar, and tossed him out of Sakura's room via the open window, which he slammed shut and locked. Sakura came out of her bathroom.

"Where did Tobi-Kun go?" Sakura asked, looking around, before Sasori stood infront of her.

"We needed a breath of fresh air-"

"Sakura, Tobi's down here waiting!" Her mother called. Sakura changed her clothes in the bathroom and ran down the stairs.

"Tobi, why are you donwstairs?" Sakura could be heard, Sasori listening.

"Tobi went out for a walk." Tobi said, bowing. "Tobi is very sorry for leaving without telling you, Saku-Chan!" Sakura hugged him.

"Its okay, Tobi." She said, but Tobi cast a glance at Sasori, before looking back at her. He appologized once more, before she told him to stop, going into the bathroom to brush her hair, leaving them alone together once more. A Vampire and a werewolf- both natural enemies- fighting for the same girl.

"Nice cover story, Mutt." Sasori hissed, but Tobi said nothing. No words filled with as much hated as Sasori's, had ever been said by Tobi, in the Vampire's direction. Yet Sasori treated him as if he was under him. Tobi just assumed it was the desire to get rid of the competetion, so it didn't both him.

Well, not then, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Master

Chapter 3

* * *

(A/n: Be fore we start, I'd like to say something

**ViraHeartless:**Sasori always gets a chance. My SasoSaku fanfics are where he gets the girl. I'm mixing it up.

Ok, let me say this now. I'm bored. And, as usual, bored with my work, so I will offer it to you guys now.

If you want a one shot, message me, and I'll make one for you. For example, let's say, you want me to make a NaruHina fic. It's not my specialty, but if you request it, I will work my hardest to make it! Ok, on with the story.

* * *

"Breakfast is done, Sakura-Chan!" Tobi announced, setting down her plate on the table.

"Tobi-Kun, I never knew you could cook!" Sakura's mother smiled.

"Tobi lived alone for a long time, so he learned how to cook." Tobi replied, as Sakura came down the stairs.

"Oh, how very touching, Mutt." Sasori hissed.

"Now, now, you'll get your chance to show off, Sasori-San." Sakura's father told him. Of course, Sasori had been her father's choice, while the sweet and kind-hearted Tobi was her mother's choice. Sakura took a seat next to Tobi, smiling at him.

"Thank you for making breakfast."

"Anything for Sakura-Chan, Tobi will do." Tobi replied happily. "Tobi likes to cook."

"Stop kissing up, Mutt!" Sasori spat, before Tobi looked his way.

"Why don't you try some of the scrambled eggs I made, Sasori-san?" Tobi requested sweetly, making Sasori sweat-drop, before glancing down at his plate. He scooped up a forkful of the eggs, and stared at them momentarily, before growling at the werewolf.

"You win." Sasori said, putting the fork down, and pulling out his juice box, sipping from it, ashamed, that he didn't have the ability to really digest human food. Tobi lifted up his mask and ate a forkful of his own scrambled eggs himself. Sakura tried some of the food in front of her, before her face went blank.

"Sakura-Chan? What's wrong?" Tobi asked her, and she removed the fork from her mouth, swallowing.

"It's- fantastic!" Sakura smiled, looking at Tobi. "You're cooking is amazing!"

"Thank you." Tobi nodded, glancing at Sasori. The vampire growled, glaring daggers at him, before crunching his juice box in his hand angrily, splattering supplemental blood, on his plate. And, to make matters worse, Tobi turned to Sakura, lifting up his mask, and kissing her- and she kissed BACK.

"Sakura, if your mother and I can't kiss at the table, neither can you!" Her father yelled, and she withdrew, blushing, Tobi pulling his mask back over his face.

"Tobi is sorry, Mrs. Haruno." He said, and she smiled, telling him not to worry about it and not do it again. Sasori went to do the same thing, and Mr. Haruno pulled him back.

"Don't even start." Sasori nodded but grumbled about it, while tobi ate breakfast.

"Sakura-Chan, you'll be staying with Sasori for the first week, then Tobi, and then here with the both of them for a week, and on the 3rd week,your mother and I will decided how the cycle will go form there."

"W-Wait- how come I get a week with the both of them?" Sakura asked, Sasori pulling out another blood juice box, and popped in a straw, before drinking from the straw.

"So that you get to know them better, when they're in their own natural environment!" Her father said. "Besides- They live in different places, but, they'll escort you themselves. So if you do happen to pick Sasori, you'll understand the things that go on in his world, and what is in his home as well." Sasori seemed to be minding his own buisness- before he suddenly spat up the blood he was drinking from the juice box, all over his plate- AGAIN, and glared at Tobi. (Tobi had kicked him under the table)

"You stupid MUTT! Look what you made me do!" Sasori snarled hatefully, and Tobi just ate another spoonful of eggs.

"Tobi didn't do anything, because it's Sasori's fault, for slurping so loudly from his straw, at the table. It's rude you know, Sasori-San." Tobi said simply, as if it was as clear as day.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you wretched Flea Bag!"Sasori growled.

"Tobi thinks Sasori needs to go hang upside down and cool his head. Then again, Tobi doesn't think the shingled of Sakura-Chan's house can support Sasori and the weight of all the blood he gulps down every day. Too much strain on the house, you know?" Tobi said cooly, before Sasori made a move to jump him, Sakura's dad holding him back, while Sakura's mom, scolded Tobi lightly for starting a fight. "Tobi's sorry, he just wanted Sasori to stop."

"You could have asked, Half-Bred!"

"But Sasori doesn't listen to Tobi, and actions do speak louder than words."

"Keep talking like that, and I'll kick your ass!" Sakura abruptly stood up, out of her seat. she went to the sink, washed the utensils she ate with, and then looked at her mom.

"I'm going out for a walk, because I have a headache." Her mother smiled and nodded, before Sakura left the house. Tobi looked at Sasori.

"Stupid Vampire, you made Sakura go away! I hope someone throws holy water on you, stupid Vampire." Tobi said calmly, and Sasori jumped across the table, and started choking him violently.

O O O

She sat on a swing at a small playground. Thinking about it. Tobi- or Sasori? Sasori was very handsome, but hot-tempered, and a Vampire. Tobi, kind, friendly, and a werewolf. Wait- their kids would look weird, huh? She didn't want kids anyway, so, maybe it would be better to adopt. But if she did pick Sasori- he probably wouldn't be ok with it. Tobi would probably be fine. The more she thought about it- the more she wanted Sasuke to come back. They seemingly dwarfed her in age, but, they were still trying to earn her affections. Then again, they must be from really good families, if her parents chose them for her.

"Sakura?" She looked up, seeing Naruto. "Hey, what's wrong?" She looked down.

"Nothing, Naruto." She murmured, and he sat on the swing next to her.

"Are you sure, Sakura-Chan?" He asked, and she looked at the blonde, before the sand under her feet.

"My- um- parents want to marry me off, but I have to choose between two guys." Naruto blinked. "I think one of them is really nice, the others is really short-tempered, but they're both handsome." Sakura sighed. "But, in reality, I just want Sasuke back."

"I'm sorry. You know, if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know, ok, Sakura-Chan? I'd do anything for you!" Naruto grinned goofily. She suddenly got an uidea. Maybe- if her parents found out she was already dating someone, they'd call it all off! She looked at Naruto, leaning towards him, blushing heavily. UInknowing that Sasori and Tobi were both looking for her.

"Naruto, I know something you can do for me." He blinked in curiousity, blushing as well.

"What would that be, Sakura?" He asked stupidly. That's why he was an idiot.

"Kiss me, Baka." Sakura myuttered, and he nodded, Sasori and Tobi, skidding to a stop, and watching in horror as the two kissed on the swings. Sasori's eye twitched uncontrollably, and he put his hand on a light pole, the entire pole, dissolving into ash. Tobi lowered his head, his bangs covering his face from view. The two parted and looked at the newcoming pair. "S-Sasori-San! Tobi-Kun!" Sakura exclaimed, not knowing they'd look for her. Sakura got to her feet, Naruto not moving, so happy, he was immobile. "I'm sorry, but I'm dating Naruto, so, I can't marry either of you." He proclaimed, and several veins, pulsated on Sasori's head.

"Oh REALLY?!" He grinned. "Come on, Tobi, let's kick this guy's ass." Tobi didn't respond. "Tobi?" Sasori asked, and Tobi sniffed, before turning and fleeing. "YOU COWARDLY MUTT!" Sasori snarled angrily, as Tobi vanished. "Tch. I'll do it myself then." Sasori said, appearing next to Naruto, and tossing him into a nearby wall of the park. "Worthless TRASH." Sasori muttered, Sakura grabbing his arm, making him look down at her.

"Stop it! Leave him alone, Sasori!" Sasori picked Sakura up, making her gasp in surprise, and he set her on top of the swings, tying her there with his cloak, before turning no to Naruto, chuckling. "Naruto, Run!" Naurot scrambled ot his feet, and Sasori grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him up against the playground jungle gym. "Sasori!" she hollered, before the cloak was cut and she was set on the ground. Someone grabbed Sasori's arm, as he was about to scratch Naruto with sharp nails. Sasori looked at them, their candy apple hair, tied back in a pair of small pig tails.

"You...should understand that she doesn't like you, Sasori. not beat up the guy she does like, and try to win her over. It doesn't happen like that." The stranger said, Sakura noticing- that they had a pair of cat ears and a bushy cat tail. But the ears were horizontally stripped- as was the tail. Black and red-Sasori suddenly punched him in the face. But they caught his punch, and sighed. "Go home, kid." they said to Naruto, who just fled like he was told to. "You're not hurt miss, are you?" Sakura shook her head. "Good. Now, Sasori, you've lost most of your restraint on your own powers, so, let's establish it again, ok?" Sasori backed ff. "Ah- you were never looked down upon to be a fool int he Demon world. I still respect you for that. I don't like threatening people anyways." the stranger, turned to Sakura. "Miss Sakura is it? You're not hurt at all, are you?" they asked, and she blinked, shaking her head slowly. "Ah, that's good. Now, I just have to calm down Master Madara and enlighten Master Tobi." They said, goign to the light pole that had been destroyed, and rebuilding it by tapping the ashes and muttuering something. "Master Sasori, think before you act, its ungentlemanly to act upon impulse. Good Bye." Sakura ran after him, Sasori staying behind and summoning another bllod juice box.

"Hmph. He's so goddamn troublesome- that Ambassador." Sasori grumbled, putting the straw in the juice box, and took a long slurp. "I guess I'll go back to her house, since I found her." Sasori muttered, watching Sakura follow the Embassary.

O O O

He turned a corner, and she followed. "Ah- it seems he's close." The stranger looked back at Sakura, who looked a little embarrased. "Miss, you may not like either of them, but, they spend years learnign your cutsoms and language, you know." He informed her. "Oh, and forgive me if it seems like we pass a place once or twice, I have a horrid sense of direction." He informed her, and she nodded.

"Um- Who are you, by the way?"

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Ragnark. I'm a sort of Represenative, of both the worlds that Master Madara, Master Tobi, and Master Sasori are from. The Bureau sent me to make sure they don't cause too much trouble and don't randomly cause havoc for the rest of your- hm- friends." He told her, looking in another alley. "Ah! It's Master Tobi. Please Miss, don't follow-" Suddenly, a black blur appeared behind him, and slammed him into the ground. Sakura stumbled back and fell on her behind, and saw the same large wolf standing there, as the first night she had come to realize they were monsters. "Ugh...My, my, what formailty." Ragnark said, getting t his feet, Madara glaring at Sakura.

"Stupid Represenative! What the hell do you think you're doing, bringing that girl here?!"

"Oh? Well, she wanted to come, so..."

"You're a sorry excuse for a represenative, Cheshire!" Madara snarled, before going over to Tobi, who was hiding behind a large dumpster. "Get out of here, Chesire Puss, you're not wanted."

"Ah, but I have an antidote for heart sickness!" Madara took another lunge at him, but, Ragnark avoided this time. "Alright, alright, but let the little Miss talk to him at least." Madara was silent, before grunting a 'fine' and Sakura went over to Tobi, who was crying.

"Sakura-Chan was kissing another boy, that means she doesn't like Tobi at all!" Tobi sobbed, and Madara groaned.

"This is all your fault, girl." Madara grumbled. "He's sick with one of those nasty human emotionas. I believe this one is called 'affection'." Madara said to Ragnark, who simply 'hm'd.

"I believe, I know the solution to this simple problem!" Ragnark smiled, Sakura looking back at him, standing infront of Tobi. Ragnark aburtly kicked her legs out from under her, and Sakura fell on top of Tobi. "Put them together, and they'll fix it themselves. A Simple Instict." Ragnark explained, and Madara looked appaled, but, Tobi looked at Sakura and she looked back.

"I-I don't really weant to get married so soon, it was a trick." She blabbed, and Tobi blinked.

"Sakura-Chan...does not have any feelings for that boy?"

"I hate him, he's annoying." Sakura admitted, before Tobi hugged her waist.

"Yeay! Tobi still has a chance! Tobi will try harder!" He said, and she blinked in surprise.

"It seems you've got knowledge in some things, Cheshire. Good work, I suppose." Madara said, before vanishing, and Tobi standing up.

"Come on, Embassary, let's take Sakura-Chan home!" Sakura blushed, but, Ragnark bowed and agreed, and they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Master

Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura, I don't own Sasori, but I own everything else in this story. Ha-HAAA!)

(A/N: Ok, let me tell you guys how much I love you. I love you so much, that when I had half this shit completed and my dad's computer froze because I was reading Yuri on Mangafox(dot)com, and I didn't SAVE the magnificent add-ons I made, I re-made all of it. FROM SCRATCH AND ON THE SHITTY DOCUMENT EDITOR THAT PROVIDES. Yes, I'm putting you on blast, , for not saving for me, you hater! should rejoice that I haven't made my own website and deleted this account from existence...not liek I'd do that to you guys, my lovely fan-duckies.)

Sakura stirred slightly, under the covers. It was so cold- had she opened the window last night? She opened her eyes and saw Sasori, lying next to her. She grinned. "Good morning, my beautiful Cherry Blossom. Did you enjoy last night's performance?" He asked, grinning, showing her his fangs, and she sprung out of bed and fell off onto the Persian rug beneath it. "Sakura!" He said, leaning over the edge of the bed, looking at her, as she shivered on the ground, screaming, covering herself.

"Why the hell am I naked?!" She demanded, and scrambled over to the cloth of a table, and wrapped herself in it.

"My dear, you're naked because of the transportation here. It strips you of clothing. You were so tired after wards, you fell asleep in my arms, so, I thought it best that I just take you to my room and we just curl up and sleep." He explained. "Please, don't be mad at me-"

"Why is it so cold here?!" She demanded, as a pair of men came into the room, followed by a pair of maids.

"I was ill-informed on the weather, Sakura." Sakura flinched away as the maids reached for her. "They're only trying to help, Sakura-"

"I'm cold, I don't know where I am, and I'm NAKED (and you are too!)." She snarled in displeasure. "Get away from me!" Sakura whimpered, and she looked at Sasori, who was already clothed and up, the males making the bed. Sasori had his eyes covered, as the maids dressed her in a thick dress and a heavy fur coat.

"Are you still naked?" Sasori asked, lowering his hand. "Ah, good, now, to the throne room, Sakura!" Sasori grinned, looping her arm with his, and dragging her out of the room, handsome boys and beautiful women, lingered in the halls, staring at them as they walked by. Out of fear and the sense that anyone of them would have no hesitation in stabbing her to her death, she clung to Sasori's arm. Sasori looked back at them, "ENOUGH! Back to your rooms!" They cringed, and fled, before Sasori shared his own cloak with Sakura. "Come, let's continue." Sasori said, pushing open a large pair of silver doors, revealing a beautiful throne room, two chairs at the end. He sat in the larger one, gesturing to the smaller one for her, and she sat down, sinking down several feet in the plush of the chair's seat, its arms plush as well, the back of it, reaching almost as high as the back of Sasori's chair, the back of it gold plated, but in the center it was plush as the rest of the chair. Sasori's, on the other hand, was made out of a strange, black stone, no soft material anywhere on this throne of his, and when light was shinned upon it, it turned crimson. Sasori looked at her. "Sakura- is your chair uncomfortable?"

"No, it's really soft- and warm." She said, and took off her coat, and Sasori laughed.

"Sakura, you're sitting on Falor, not your chair." Sasori said, and she gave him a questioning look, before the chair MOVED, and she yelped in surprise, as it raise up, Sakura falling over, landing on something. "Good thing I caught you in time, eh, Sakura?" She looked up at Sasori who grinned.

"Master Sasori, welcome back." A low rumble, greeted Sasori, and Sakura looked back, seeing a large, white beast, on two legs, standing behind Sasori and Sakura, who lay on a black marble floor. Sasori got to his feet. "Master, is this the girl you are combating over with the Werewolf?" Sasori nodded.

"Yes. Falor, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Falor, my right-hand man." Sasori introduced, as he helped her to feet, Falor offered w large, padded and clawed 'hand' or it couldn't be considered a 'paw'- not with an additional opposing thumb. He shook her hand, grinning, revealing sharp fangs.

"Its an honor, Milady." He greeted. "Please, forgive my hideousness. I do wish I could take a more- suitable- human-like form, but this is the best I can muster, Mistress. Maybe, if Master Sasori helped me with my humanoid transformation, then I might come out as an equally handsome human, as master Sasori." Sasori laughed, and Sakura blushed gently.

"Now, now, Falor, there's no need for flattery. Your natural form is good. Sakura, Falor is a Hybrid, Sakura. His parents are different, and he's a Leader of a Clan of beasts that dwell in the Mountain my Castle lies. With his Clan and my own men, we keep the castle safe."

"…But you're a Vampire. Isn't it always safe?" Sakura asked, and Falor shook his head, tossing his dreadlocks from side to side.

"No, Mistress, there are others who dwell in these mountains. We call them Singers. They are competition for Vampires, but just like Vampires, they burn in the sun. They attack during the night, interrupting out sleep, but they pry on the tainted blood of vampires. My family and I have been eternally loyal to each Vampire King, and this Castle serves as our home as well." Falor explained, as Sasori went to his seat. "Have you noticed that the Castle walls and floor are made entirely out of this black substance? It's called Vampire Crystal- We mind it from mountains long, long ago. When the sun dances on its surface, it doesn't harm the Vampires, because it turns crimson- the sun light doesn't reflect off it." Falor said.

"Indeed. The Singers may feed on Vampires, but their blood nourishes Vampire young." Sasori added. "They want the Castle so they don't have to suffer the Sun."

"Wow. I'm sorry I thought you were my chair." The both of them laughed, and Sakura was slightly confused.

"If you want, I will be happy to be your chair." Falor said, but tucked his arm into his torso and gave them both a deep bow. "Alas, I do have urgent matters to attend to, making only enough time in my schedule to meet the Mistress and welcome the Master back. I will take my leave now." With that Falor turned and walked out, the last thing Sakura saw was a flick of his snow white tail, as it vanished around the corner. The Singers- were really that bad? Or was it Sasori and Falor at fault? Sasori went back to his throne.

"I know- It's cold here, and its probably not the best place for you, Sakura, but, I'd like it if you considered about, possibly, making this place your permanent home. D-Don't get me wrong, you have all the time int he world to decide, but until then, make yourself comfortable." Sasori said. "Would you like some furs for your chair? They'll keep you warm better- if you want some thing, just say so."

"I- want a separate room from yours." Sakura told him, and he was silent. A servant entered the room, but they both held eye contact, even as the servant knelt down next to Sasori's cold throne, offering up a silver goblet to him on a silver platter.

"If that is what you desire, so be it." Saasori finally, answered, her left hand goign to where his heart was supposed to be, clutching the fabric over it, as he took the goblet with his right hand and drained it of its mysterious contents, while she went over to him, and he let out a sigh of relief and satisfaction when he was done. There was a smudge of whatever he had drank, on the corner of his mouth, and her motherly instinct took over, while he gave her a confused look.

"There's a bit left over, here-" She murmured, before an invisible force, threw her to the floor and she writhed and turned and pain. It was as if there was a fire, wrapping around her spine, in her body. Her chest became so tight she couldn't breath, and the muscles around her heart constricted, as she convulsed on the floor. Everything was silent, even as she saw Sasori yelling, she couldn't hear anything, and her vision dimmed even though her eyes were wide open. She hugged herself, trying to ease the pain that stomped up and down her spinal cord as she gasped for air, unable to take a full breath of oxygen.

Her hand felt warm, suddenly, all the problems began to disappear, and she saw Sasori, crouching in front of her, his mouth on her finger. He pulled his mouth off the finger and seductively licked the tip of the finger she had wiped his mouth with. "Hey, be careful next time." He said, never breaking eye contact with her. "Singer's blood is toxin to humans- but only a little came in contact with you. My saliva should have gotten rid of most of the toxins, but go wash up anyways, alright? They got a herbal bath prepared for you in your new room." He informed her, helping her up to her feet. The maids helped her to her new room and locked the door, helping her undress, before helping her down into the 'bath'- an in-ground water basin, about 7 or 8 feet deep, with a foot of bricks that stood out from the wall, towards the center, that serves as sitting benches, and the entire thing was filled with hot water, scented oils, and strange blue and black water lilies gave off an intoxicating but calming scent.

"Mistress, does the bath suit your tendencies?" One of the maids asked, "Mistress, I've prepared your night clothes for you- I'll set them on the ivory table." another said, "Mistress, take your time, there are guards outside the door, so if you need help, call one of them, or summon one of the maids waiting outside." another told her, before the two bowed and left, thwe one who asked the first question, remained. Something slithered into the water as Sakura sighed, and wrapped around her, and she gave a scream. "Milady, what's the matter?!"

"T-There's something on me!" Sakura whimpered, as it slimmed its way up her back, before the maid pulled it off, holding a cute, small, blue, octopus in front of her.

"Mistress, its just a Acupuncture Octopus! there's no need to fear it! It simple soothes sore and knotted joints and muscles!" The Maid told her, worried, and Sakura sighed in relief. "Its part of the healing process, so please Mistress, let the octopus sooth you." the Maid begged, and the octopus wiggled its short little legs and blew bubbles form its little snout and went, "Vhee!" and Sakura nodded, letting the Maid put the octopus back int he water, and it walked across the surface and squirmed onto her back, soothing the sore muscles that she had used in training, and she let out a sigh of relief. the maid light some incense, and sat on her knees in a corner, waiting for orders, probably. The octopus squealed and giggled as it relieved the points on her body where stress had accumulated. When it was finished, the maid took it and left the room, and Sakura hugged her knees to her chest, wondering what had happened just a few minutes ago. She washed up and got out of the bath, drying up, and changing into the night gown, opening the door, walking into the room. A vampire, stood on either side of the double doors, and they grunted, before leaving the room. Sakura looked at temping bed, so cushioned and comfortable, that it invited her to lay down, even for just a moment- and she did. It was already night outside, even thought only just a few hours had passed. She slipped into the bed that was beside a wall with long windows, making the wall. She wondered, what 'Singers' looked lick, as a clap of thunder made her jump, as well as a flicker of lightening, as she looked at the windows.

Just a store- what the hell was she afraid of-? And there it was-

A demonic thing with icy blue skin and large, bat-like wings, and long, pointy ears. Its eyes held no light- only darkness, and saliva dripped from its open, sharp-tooth lined, jaws, a long tongue hanging out, and long nails, tapped on the glass. It was Orochimaru with wings! Sakura ran out of her room screaming, and went straight into the room across from hers, to get away from the creature, the Vampires rushed into her room as she fled. Sakura jumped into the large bed of whose ever room she had ran into, and hid under the covers.

"Sakura?" She poked her head out of the covers to see Sasori. Had she really ran into his room?! "What's the matter?"

"T-There was something on my window! It looked like Orochimaru with wings!" She said, and Falor burst into the room.

"Master Sasori, a Singer is in Miss Sakura's room, and it's causing trouble for the men!" Falor said, and Sasori sat up, grabbing a hold of Sakura.

"It didn't hurt you, did it?" Sasori assked with conern. "I'll call a healer-"

"N-No! It was tapping on the window." Sakura told him, and Sasori narrowed his eyes, the grey orbs turned crimson.

"Capture the beast and chain it up in the dungeons." Sasori told Falor, who nodded, and barked into the hall, and more strange white blurs rushed into the room, and Sakura caught a glimpse of the creautre, as it was dragged down the hall, Falor bowed, leaving and shutting the door behind him. Sasori released Sakura and laid down, and she looked at him, flinching when the thunder clapped once more. "It's like this- cold during the day, storm at night. The snow melts and turns into rain." Sasori told her.

"C-Can I stay here?" Sasori looked at her, her head lowered. "Just for tonight."

"I have no say in what you do, Sakura. I don't own you, so you're free to do what you want." Sasori told her seriously. "I don't mind- but tomorrow- just tell me if I have a smudge from my drink , ok? Most of the stuff I in take is really poisonous and toxin to the body, and I don't want you getting hurt." Sakura blushed. "Your dad- saught me out and asked me to marry you, not knowing your mom had that Mutt in mind," Sakura looked at him, and Sasori smirked at her. "I don't see a problem in fighting over you, actually, I think it's fun- let alone, worth it." Sakura blushed harder, and he offered his hand to her. "Come, lay with me- its only for tonight right? It gets cold in my room really fast." She placed her hand in his, and let him guide her over to his side, and she laid down next to him, using his arm as a pillow, and he closed his eyes, the lightening flashed, revealing another one of the demons she saw in her room, making her stiffen. Then, when the sky let down another streak of lightening, four more had appeared, and were scrapping on the window momentarily, as if having little to no hope of getting in (because that was a fact.)

"They can't harm you. Not as long as you're with me." Sasori told her, and she felt her cheeks get hot again, and realized that- for a Vampire- he was really warm. Sasori turned on his side so his back was to the window, and he propped up his head on his palm, looking at her. "Do you think you can sleep better, when you can't see them?" Sakura blushed and nodded, Sasori running a hand through her hair. "It's ok. If you want to go back home, I'll take you."

"It's ok. I think its far though- a week with you and Tobi." Sasori stuffened, and grabbed her lower jaw, raising it to that her gaze met his. His eyes were cold.

"Don't talk about another man in front of me AGAIN." He told her seriously, before crashing his lips onto hers, and she blink in surprise. She blushed and he released her, "I'm the type of guy who gets jealous easily, you know." She nodded, embarrased, and he covered her with the sheets, laying on his back. "I'll cover you up so you don't have to see the Singers." Sakura blushed, and he pulled her to lay on his chest, this, she didn't mind, and she tried to listen for a heart beat, but found he didn't have one. "That's right- Vampires, unlike werewolves, don't have heart beats, because we're already, technically, dead. I hope you don't leave me for something so trivial as a heart beat, Sakura." She looked at him, but said nothing as she closed her eyes, and fell asleep against him.


End file.
